Talk:Ether Phantom
Ether Phantom + Shatter Delusions (Or the new Nightfall Skill Drain Delusions). DancingZombies 15:15, 22 September 2006 (CDT) I think it's intended more of a nasty cover hex than anything else Say im playing my monk and you put conjure nightmare a teammember I would attempt to remove the hex seeing the heavy degen in the team panel you put this on straight after and not only would I fail to remove the nightmare but I would get stung in trying. ~Ansi Drain Delusions is extremely good with this thing, because Drain illusions and has the same recharge as Ether Phantom, which has the same recharge time as it has effect duration. That makes it very simple to time Drain Illusions for maximum effect. All in all, this combo drains 11 energy in 10 seconds at 12 inspiration, while you gain 8 (from drain) for spending 10, plus usual energy regen. But I agree, if that wasn't sweet enough, it also makes a great cover hex. RolandOfGilead 08:07, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I would love to see this be on par with Parasitic Bond. Give it a recharge of 5 seconds and I'll be more than happy with this. The -1 energy pip is equivalent to the -1 health pip as is the health returned to energy lost. =) -Morning Storm You can even couple this with Wastrel's dual skills and Shatter Delusions. A whole load of 5 energy spells, but they're not only spammable, they also have good damage and e-denial. Let's not forget a decent amount of energy gain as well, these skills are very very nice. (Terra Xin 09:06, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) Clarification Who loses the energy? The remover or the removee? Craw 16:11, 1 February 2007 (CST) :It says "that foe." --Fyren 22:31, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::I read that, but I was still unclear, thus the question. It says 'that foe' in the same sentence it talks about the removal. Craw 23:41, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::That foe as in the foe that was previously mentioned, the target of the hex. --Fyren 23:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::::Thanks. I wasn't entirely sure, and both would work, depending on how you read the sentence. I was misled further by the statement above, you put this on straight after and not only would I fail to remove the nightmare but I would get stung in trying. Craw 23:49, 1 February 2007 (CST) Capture Why put the NF boss at the signet of capture list? Once you can get into the Ruptured Heart explorable, you can also get into the Gate of Torment. I don't see the point. Dragnmn 14:19, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Mmm. Only reason I could think of would be the remote possibiltiy of someone taking the hidden portal from the Crystal Desert (tyria) to cap the skill, without having started the Elonian campaign. --BlueNovember 06:38, 19 May 2007 (CDT) ::You'd need to have wurms, and not only that, but you're in a party of 6, with some of them likely to be level 17 henchies... It doesn't seem all that realistic to do so. --Kale Ironfist 07:22, 19 May 2007 (CDT) :::I'll remove the Signet of Capture part tomorrow or the day after, unless comments against are made or someone else removes first. Dragnmn 11:17, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Synergy with Mantra Of Recovery and DD This would result in a net energy loss of 8 points every 5 seconds (10 with 14 inspi) which actually results in 16 energy points loss over 10s (20) plus a somehow negligable loss from the -1 pip. In comparison it means a little bit more than -5 pips of energy regeneration and if used constantly on a caster it would be just as if he had -1 pip of energy degeneration everytime (except if he has any form of energy managment). If you consider that you can bring Power Leak along with all of this, Power Leak being an awesome energy draining skill which would reload in 7.5 seconds under MoR that could become really nasty and rather easy to use :p 91.168.161.91 07:24, 19 July 2007 (CDT) Not working with Drain Delusions or Shatter Delusions I've tested Ether Phantom out with both Drain Delusions and Shatter Delusions and at 10 Inspiration it doesn't give the -4 energy that it should when removed prematurely. Anyone else seen this yet? I'm with you there, i just got these skills today to test it out, neither shatter delusions or drain delusion triggered the -5 energy at all, shatter delusion just did its damage and drain delusion made him lose 5 energy as i got 10, everything else work but i thought the whole meaning with these two skills was that they should work together. If it's a bug plz report it so theyll fix it. --Cursed Angel 22:30, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :You can't see the energy drained. Zulu Inuoe 17:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::not quite true you can see -9 when use energy burn (and so many other skill). However I don't have a friend online to test whichever the case the skill is broken, or the number just doesn't show. :::Just tested with Warwick. The enemy does see -4-4, thus all energy is drained. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:20, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Drain Delusions synergy explanation Drain Delusions was changed in June to give 4 energy per point lost by foe, instead of 2, and the scaling of the energy lost was also buffed. The new version causes 3 energy loss @ 6 Inspiration, which means you gain 12 energy, which recovers the cost of both Drain Delusions and Ether Phantom. —Dr Ishmael 21:58, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I didn't read the note at first. I was about to revert myself and got an EC, the note is redundant anyway, summarized in edit note. you'll break even at 2+ inspiration 2 drained, 8 back from 1, 2 back from the other. But running an inspiration bar with 2 inspiration is just stupid. Viruzzz 22:02, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Break even at 2? o.O The energy loss caused by Ether Phantom ending early doesn't get counted when calculating the energy gain from Drain Delusions, only the energy loss caused directly by Drain Delusions. —Dr Ishmael 22:12, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::I fail at reading >_< I thought it was energy stealing for some reason. My bad. Viruzzz 02:58, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Bug So far I only tested on dummies on the Isle, so this needs looking into from the other side of this: it seems if the hex is re-applied, the premature strip clause will count itself for every naturally remaining application (more on that later). Using Ether Phantom/Drain Delusions @ 10 Inspiration Magic, -4-4 is displayed. When Ether Phantom halved recharge and I re-applied it before draining, -4-4-4 was displayed. After casting a copy, having Gwen re-apply it, and re-applying it myself again from halved recharge before draining, -4-4-4-4 was displayed. Utilizing Echo and Arcane Echo to have three copies I can cycle myself, I tried applying it in circular rotation to get as many copies as I could squeeze out of the thirty second Echo timer, but -4-4-4-4 seemed to be the max. Turns out it's not; every re-application has its own ten second timer which continues to run, and any overlapping timers which are caught at the time of the drain all fire. Putting Echo and Arcane Echo on myself and Gwen and trying to squeeze them all out in ten seconds is awkward, at best, but I managed to see up to six -4's displayed—so five copies of Phantom firing, plus the one from Drain. Also of note: the energy loss from Phantom's firing is only displayed to the player who applied the "bottom copy," or the first remaining copy which hasn't yet naturally expired. If the drainer isn't the one who applied the bottom copy, he will only see -4 from Drain. (Actually false; I have no idea who sees the Phantom clause numbers or why. This is true when using two players, but when using eight copies including three heroes and all of us echoing it, I never see the numbers.) Confusing bug to word; hopefully this is clear enough. Would like to see this tested on the receiving end to find out what's really happening to the energy. 11:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :This sort of behavior has been noted before. See Talk:Wastrel's Demise#Reapplying this hex for some past research. —Dr Ishmael 13:40, November 12, 2010 (UTC)